Esclarecimentos à Parte
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Harry Potter, depois da guerra, havia ido embora, sem dar explicações. Sua amiga não se conformava com essa atitude. Depois de um ano tem a chance de revêlo...Shortfic


****

**_Cap. único: Esclarecimentos à parte_**

Um ano sem dar notícia. Um ano sem sinal de vida. Um agonizante ano...

Será que ele não era capaz de perceber que estava a machucando demais? Muito mais do que aquele ferimento de um ano atrás, muito mais que as brigas e discussões anteriores. Muito mais do que os olhares frios que eram lançados quando estavam brigados. Será que ele não sentia que sumir só estava a magoando mais?

Qual era o problema dele? O que tentava fazer? Ser esquecido? Era impossível, e ele sabia...

Ela queria tanto ter as soluções de seus problemas, mas como, se nem tinha conhecimento de quais eram eles? Queria ajudá-lo, mas era perceptível que ele não queria ser ajudado. Por que precisava ser tão orgulhoso?

Por que precisava se machucar em toda aquela caminhada? Quando, poderia dividir seu fardo?

**Flashback**

_Machucar, para mim, não é algo superficial, que possa se ver. É aquela ferida que você sabe que, mesmo com remédios, não cicatrizará. Porque, simplesmente, é impossível de ser tocada sem ferir mais. É impossível ser observada ou anestesiada, sem calejar. É incompreensível aos outros, porque você é o único que sente e que, sem sorte, sentirá._

_Porque é mais que carne, além dela. Porque é no cerne._

_Sabe aquele momento, aquele momento em que você usó/u sente medo?_

_Que você preferiria estar em um abrigo, num lugar mais seguro. Numa redoma. Afastado do seu coração, da sua alma... Para nada sentir. Omitir-se, parar o tempo, velejar sem rumo. Mas sabe que não pode, pois aquelas pendências irão lhe esperar por todo tempo, se preciso, até você voltar, pra encará-las de frente._

_E então, como num tombo, você volta a realidade. E tudo volta ao seu desgastante estado, a lucidez. _

_Você quer fazer algo, qualquer coisa, mas tem as mãos atadas. Você reza e mais assombrações aparecem, se apresentam... Você chora e senti-se fraco, mais abaixo do fracasso. Você se nega e sente-se egoísta. Teme e quer gritar... _

_Enlouquece._

_Quer parar, pensa em sumir. Como?_

_E naquele momento em que você não quer enxergar nada, apenas tira os óculos, o descansa na cabeceira da cama e fica ali, parado, olhando, sem enxergar, o nada._

_É a sensação de maior liberdade que pude, até hoje, sentir. _

_E então passei a me questionar, questionar minha existência. Será que realmente sentiriam minha falta? Será, que depois de tudo, faço mesmo diferença?_

_Não sei..._

_É como se estivesse na beira da morte, e eu tivesse que escolher entre viver e morrer. _

_De um lado, a vida. Com toda sua dor e meu sofrimento. De outro, a morte, o desconhecido, algo (um lugar) que eu sabia que não sentiria mais dor, não sentiria nada... _

_Eu procuro algo para me prender àquele fio de luz, ainda resistente, mas eu não acho nada... _

_Dá um medo tão grande, imaginar que se você estivesse ali, ou não, não faria diferença. u"Se você estivesse aqui, ao menos"/u. É o frio em sua espinha, um arrepio. É o terror da minha existência, é a cruz que tenho medo de carregar. É a indiferença das pessoas. É angustia. É uma faca entrando lentamente no seu corpo, atingindo certeiramente, rasgando tudo por dentro._

_Dolo. É tudo uma farsa, é tudo o que você queria, achava que fosse. As pessoas apenas lhe desejam aquele morno 'Bom dia' por pena. Apenas olham pra você, não o vêem... Enxergam além, como se você estivesse transparente._

_Você tem um amigo de verdade?_

_Você é um amigo de verdade?_

_Você tem mágoas? Adoece com injustiças? Morre de medo de ficar sozinho?_

_Você chora sem nenhum motivo aparente? Você tem medo de não ter valido a pena todo esse tempo? Emerge de uma utopia atrás da outra? Tem pesadelos com freqüência? Eu sim..._

_É como uma força sombria a te rondar, a te espreitar. Esperando um deslize. Esperando sua oportunidade e, acredite, se você vacilar, ela não irá... _

_E você teme... Mais que tudo o que já passou, você se maltrata, se acaba, se ferindo pra ver se as sensações carnais amenizam as espirituais... E depois, percebe que não adianta, as feridas cicatrizam e a dor continua incomodando. _

_-Estou aqui. Para quando você acordar – ele suspirou. – não irei me afastar nem um minuto. – murmurou perto de seu ouvido. – mas... por favor, você não pode ficar assim. Por favor. Eu nunca iria me perdoar..._

_Aquela sala escura só trazia mais sombras para os pensamentos do rapaz. Tudo que estava ali lhe trazia remorso. As camas, corpos em cima delas - pessoas feridas -, os remédios, os gemidos, a enfermeira que andava ora calma ora apressada, o silêncio... _

_Dos males, o pior era o silêncio. Ele poderia suportar ver a mulher andando para todos os lados, ralhando com ele por ainda não ter comido nada. Ouvir os gemidos; os gemidos não eram nada além de uma expressão sem palavras... eram usomente/u dor._

_Mas não o silêncio. Ele tinha tantos significados, entretanto, os que conseguia pensar não lhe agradavam... Mágoa, desprezo, morbidez. Aquilo lhe causava mal-estar, era um abalo mental, estresse, desgaste físico, era uma fúria incalculável. _

_Era desespero. _

_Ele estaria perdido... Ele sentia-se perdido, sempre fora._

_Quando tudo iria parar? Quando iria poder sem alguém normal? Quando poderia ser ualguém/u? Quando deixaria de sentir-se quebrado? Quando conseguiria se sentir completo? Inteiro?_

_Aquilo era só mais uma fase? Ele não queria mais fases... Ele não queria mais lutar, ele não queria se exaltar, ele não queria mais seu destino, ele não queria levantar, ele não queria revidar, ele não queria ser ele... Queria apenas que o mundo explodisse, que acabasse o ar, que bombas fossem lançadas por toda parte, queria o deserto, queria a amplidão, para apenas gritar até não ter mais voz, até sentir a dor, até o tempo passar. Queria, somente, que o sol apagasse, para demonstrar toda sua culpa._

_Ele não queria conselhos, queria tudo de volta, tudo certo, sem guerras e mortes e perdas. Sem monstros, choros ou gritos. Sem gestos, sem faltas ou omissões. Sem trovoadas de despeito e rajadas de desespero ou chuvas de horror. Sem pânico. Ele não queria mais testes ou provações e atribulações._

_Não sentia fome, sede ou frio, todo seu corpo era ocupado pelo medo... e culpa._

_Era toda sua, fora irresponsável. Não podia ter a deixado ir. Ele pôde impedir... Ele pôde. E não o fizera para deixá-la feliz, para que se sentisse bem, que incoerência... _

_uVocê não nasceu só pra sofrer... Não nasceu/u_

_-Vá para seu quarto, Sr. Potter. Precisa descansar._

_-Eu não preciso – falou rouco._

_-Eu disse: vá descansar, Sr. Potter. Não adiantará ficar aqui – pausou. –Estou cuidando muito bem dela. Não se preocupe._

_Harry lhe lançou um olhar gelado. _

"_Não se preocupe", ela diz... "Não se preocupe". Bom, meio tarde para lhe pedir isso, não?_

_Ele suspirou, levantou-se a contra-gosto e andando com força, chegou até a porta, abriu e lançando mais um olhar para o corpo inerte da amiga, partiu. _

_Ele, por um momento, perdeu o equilíbrio. Deveria ser a falta de alimentação lhe causando, finalmente, efeito. _

_Tudo estava de pernas pro ar. Acordara há pouco mais de três dias do coma induzido e estava exausto. _

_Ah... Sim. Não saíra ileso da batalha, não que, de qualquer modo, ele esperasse por isso. Estava tão debilitado quando acabou que não conseguia destingir animais de pessoas, amigos de inimigos, pedras de ventos... Estava muito ferido que a enfermeira mal sabia por onde começar, que tinha medo de tocá-lo e causar extrema dor. _

_Andando com as mãos no bolso pelos corredores escuros, os candelabros apagados, o único barulho que ouvia era o vento batendo nas armaduras ou o mesmo nas árvores. _

_Então ouviu um miado. Era aquela gata chata, logo seu dono estaria ali, ele pouco se importava, continuou seu caminho para onde ele mesmo desconhecia, calmamente. _

_-Parado ai, Seu Pirralho! – o homem vinha arfando, obviamente viera correndo para pegar o infrator. Harry sabia que era apenas para ter alguém em detenção. Ele desconfiava que Filch tinha um prazer sórdido ao encontrar crianças fora da cama em locais indevidos. Era um doido, na sua opinião. – O que está fazendo há essa hora aqui? – o olhou de canto de olho, desconfiado. _

_-Andando – respondeu displicente._

_-Não banque o engraçadinho comigo, moleque – retrucou cuspindo. - Você extrapolou o horário de retirada em quatro horas. O que está pensando da vida? _

_Harry suspirou. -Você está vendo isso Sr. Filch? – apontou para o distintivo em seu peito. - Tenho autorização de andar a essas horas por aqui - Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Estou cumprindo ordens assim como o senhor. Agora poderia me deixar ir?_

_-Pensa que me engana não é? – perguntou enquanto Harry lhe dava as costas e voltava a caminhar. – Mas eu estarei de olho em você, Potter. Em cada canto dessa baderna, que você chama escola. E se você infringir alguma regra estarei no seu encalço e... – foram as últimas palavras que Harry ouviu antes de descer as escadas._

**Fim do Flashback**

Ela suspirou frustrada. Já havia pensado em tudo... E fizera tudo nesse ano.

Respeitar, esperar, espreitar, procurar, insistir, desistir... Ela não conseguia aceitar a vontade dele. Como poderia se distanciar do amigo? Ela nem sabia se queria, se, no caso, houvesse essa possibilidade. Tornara-se uma parte dela, que ela dificilmente se desfaria.

Ela só tentaria mais essa vez. Mas aquela, e seria a última! Ainda não tinha idéia do que faria, mas com certeza alguma idéia lhe viria.

Olhou de lado para o criado mudo. Sua varinha estava ali, junto a seu livro de cabeceira e o telefone. Estreitou os olhos para o telefone.

Ele não seria tão idiota, seria?

Pulando da cama, ela foi procurar sua lista telefônica.

Potter, Potter... – seus olhos passavam rápido pelos nomes.

_Ele não faria algo assim, a não ser que quisesse ser descoberto._

Aqui! Ótimo – ela sorriu triunfante. – Um feitiço vai dar jeito – pegou a varinha, o celular, enfeitiçou o telefone e, respirando fundo, digitou o número.

Um toque, dois... Ele não iria atender?

_-Alô?... Alô? __Alguém na linha?_

Ele desligara.

Perfeito – ela murmurou olhando o objeto que não parava de puxá-la para frente. Mesmo com pressa, antes de sair pôs um casaco.

Hermione estava, agora, de fronte a porta da casa do rapaz. Levantou uma das mãos para bater na porta. Guardou na bolsa o celular.

Ela tinha consciência do que a esperava... Não, não tinha.

Veio-lhe a imagem de um Harry revoltado, gritando, questionando sua privacidade. Ela abaixou os olhos e a mão.

Espere um minuto. Se alguém deveria estar revoltado, esse alguém era ela! Ela que deveria estar aborrecida. Olhou para a porta decidida e percebeu ali, ao lado, a campainha.

Tocou. Esperou. Tocou mais uma vez. Sem resposta. Tocou, tocou, tocou.

Ouviu passos determinados e pelo jeito nada contentes. Mas ela não ligou, tinha a sua própria irritação. E, aliás, tinha certeza, a do dono daqueles pés não sabia de um terço da sua.

Quem você pensa que é pra desaparecer assim da vida das pessoas que te gostam? Que o cercam?– Hermione gritava apontando o dedo para o peito de Harry e adentrando na casa a cada palavra. Harry, surpreso, só podia ir pra trás. – Quem é você pra desaparecer da minha vida? – ela respirou fundo, olhando seriamente o rapaz à sua frente, este tinha a boca entreaberta.

Isso é uma invasão? – ele olhou para os lados quando recuperou a fala, procurando, talvez, mais pessoas.

Você ainda não respondeu – a porta fechou-se sozinha, com um estrondo, atrás deles.

O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela revirou os olhos, ainda irritada. – Comprar, não está vendo? Recebi um bilhete de promoção neste estabelecimento – respondeu sarcasticamente olhando a volta.

Harry cruzou os braços. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Hermione?

Merlin, ele se lembra de mim! – a jovem exclamou fingindo surpresa. – Mas isso é impressionante... estou passada.

Harry empurrou os óculos para mais próximo ao rosto e suspirou.

Isso seria cansativo. Logo ele estava dirigindo-se a cozinha, a moça ficou parada, apenas o observando.

Você não vem? – perguntou de costas pra ela.

Então, vai me dizer o porquê de estar aqui? – perguntou bebendo mais um gole do café que fizera.

Essa pergunta tem diversas respostas. E também perguntas que devem ser, necessariamente, respondidas. Primeiro: Por que você sumiu? Se não queria falar com ninguém poderia, ao menos, avisar. Segundo: Por que não deu notícia? Sabia que fiquei preocupada? Terceiro: Estou aqui para ouvir suas respostas e, quem sabe, uma explicação.

Ok – ele deixou a xícara de lado. – Em primeiro lugar, não foi minha intenção deixá-la preocupada. Não quis deixar ninguém preocupado. Segundo, eu 'sumi' porque estava cansado, não agüentava mais todo aquele ambiente, todo aquele lugar estava me sufocando. Não dei notícia porque – ele ponderou. – não queria ler cartas e mais cartas me dizendo coisas, por exemplo, sobre o quando sou inconseqüente e irresponsável.

Então é isso? Você cansa e desaparece? - indagou com o olhar pequeno.

Ele desviou o olhar. – Digamos que sim.

Pensei que você tivesse mais consideração por seus amigos – ela disse pouco mais alto que um sussurro rouco.

Você não sabe de nada, Hermione. Não venha me dizer o que acha ou pensa dos meus atos.

O que fizeram a você nesse ano? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Ele engoliu. – Nada. Eu apenas mudei.

Preferia o antigo Harry – ela continuou com a mesma voz.

Sinto muito por você.

Não sabe o quanto todo aquele tempo me magoou – Harry a olhou escondendo a amargura. – criei mil desculpas para esse seu sumiço, achava que a qualquer momento você chegaria, e falaria qualquer coisa, explicando-se. Mas você não se explicou, muito menos apareceu.

Nem foi preciso, não é mesmo?

Quando você mudou? – Hermione perguntou com os olhos travados nos dele.

Harry franziu a testa.

Se não queria ser encontrado, por que cometeu o 'erro' de instalar um telefone? – ele nada respondeu. – Como você some assim?

Tinha que o fazer.

Você deixou meio mundo em desespero! Quase fiquei maluca. A guerra já havia acabado, tudo voltaria a paz...

Não era tão simples assim.

E como era? Por que você precisa ser tão orgulhoso!

Você sabe por quanto tempo me culpei por você! – ele exclamou levantando-se. – Sabe quanto medo senti? Com medo de você não acordar, ou ter seqüelas? Sabe o que é não comer nada, por não querer se afastar de um corpo inerte, que nem te ouve, por temer que este corpo não estivesse ali quando voltasse? – murmurou. - Com medo de ouvir que você está morta! – ele gritou.

É a angustia que passei todos os anos depois que te conheci – Harry suspirou.

Então você sabe como é ruim. Nunca me senti tão impotente.

Você não precisava ter tido essa atitude.

Eu tinha medo. Medo de perder mais alguém, medo por você – ele segurou seus braços com força. – Já não bastava perder o Rony? – ele tinha o olhar dolorido. – Jurei pra mim mesmo que não deixaria nada de mal te acontecer. Jurei que iria te proteger. Que nunca mais iria pô-la em qualquer que fosse a situação – lhe soltou.

E assim você se afastou de mim? Como é isso, Harry? – ele baixou os olhos. Hermione pôs as duas mãos no seu rosto, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. - Que raciocínio é esse?

Acredito que você, longe de mim, não pode ser atingida.

A não ser – ela encostou seu corpo no dele. – Por você.

Não quero você no meio daquelas pessoas. Não quero que você seja submetida àqueles interesseiros. Não quero sujar você com aquela mediocridade.

E por isso terei que te perder?

Não se pode ter tudo.

Por que? Por que não? – perguntou colocando a cabeça no peito dele, tirando a mão de seu rosto. – Por que não posso ter você?

Não quero magoá-la. Não quero te deixar mais ferida.

Você não percebe – ela falou baixo. – Que essa distância me magoa? Que me machuca? Você não pode me tirar uma das únicas pessoas que confiava no mundo mágico.

Sinto muito...

Sente mesmo?

É claro que sim, Mione – ele inalou o cheiro que vinha de sua cabeça.

Por que você não volta então?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Não sei se algum dia irei conseguir voltar naquele lugar.

Então depois que eu sair por aquela porta você vai sumir novamente?

Não sei, Hermione.

Mas você deveria saber.

Não se preocupe. Antes de 'sumir' novamente, aviso a você – ele disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Isso é consolador – ela respondeu amuada, desta vez o olhando.

Mas então o que você quer?

Que você não sai mais de perto de mim?

Moça. Não percebe que eu só trago confusão.

Não me lembro de ter reclamado nos últimos quatro anos sobre isso.

E nos outros quatro?

Não importa. Não quero que você suma – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

Isso não deveria ser uma escolha minha?

Não quando pode estar me afetando.

Tenho que parar de me surpreender contigo.

Me dê um motivo para ir.

Eu existo!

Algo convincente, Potter – ela riu enlaçando o pescoço dele.

Hmm. Algo convincente? – ela afirmou. – Deixe-me ver – tocou sua testa na dela. – Eu não posso atrapalhar a vida de mais ninguém.

Hermione o olhou indignada. – Que vida você atrapalha?

A sua.

Você não atrapalha a minha vida! – ela exclamou, levantando mais o rosto para que seus olhos ficassem adjacentes aos dele.

Sou alguém em conflito, Hermione.

E eu, alguém que quer ajudá-lo.

Não quero que você perca seu tempo – ele desviou o olhar.

Harry. Harry escuta – ela segurou nervosa e novamente o rosto dele com suas mãos. - Eu nunca perderia tempo com você – ela o olhava nervosamente. – Porque estar com você nunca, pra mim, foi perda de tempo. Eu nuca deixaria de te ajudar. É tão divertido estar do teu lado, reconfortante – ela alisou sua bochecha. – Eu prefiro sua companhia a de qualquer outra pessoa. Acho que nunca conhecerei alguém como você em qualquer lugar...

Um inconseqüente e ex-perseguido?

Não. Alguém tão gentil, amigo, confidente e preocupado com os outros – respondeu o olhando séria.

Preocupado com _você_, é diferente.

Ela ponderou. – Se estivesse preocupado comigo, - ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Ele tinha uma 'leve' impressão do discurso dela. – você não sum-

Sabia que diria isso – ele a interrompeu.

Ainda não termin-

Nem precisa.

Harry, não acha que por-

O que?

Para com isso!

Isso o que?

Eu não vou desis-

Eu te entendo.

Ela estreitou os olhos. E apontou o dedo para o rosto dele. – Eu não vou desistir de-

Calma Mione – ele falou abaixando o dedo dela. – Por que tanto estresse?

Harry James Pot-

Ele sorriu se aproximando. – Eu vou parar – ela lhe lançou um olhar zangado.

Odeio quando você faz i-

Ele outra vez a interrompeu, mas de um modo diferente. Havia a beijado.

Hermione suspirou surpresa. Uma batida do coração falhara. Logo, no entanto, estava retribuindo a caricia do amigo. Puxando seu cabelo para si, aproximando-se mais. Deixando-se levar, perdendo-se nos lábios dele; lábios esses, que lhe abriam novas portas e saídas e entradas, novos caminhos que não enxergava. Era algo tão tranqüilo, sem pressa, ela nem estava sentindo o chão...

Sei de cor o que iria dizer – falou baixinho em seu ouvido.

E você conseguiu, outra vez, me surpreender – respondeu de volta, no mesmo tom, abraçando-o. - Acho que quero sentir isso mais vezes.

E eu, o fazer.

Fim

**N/a:Oi.**

**Mais um HH, claro v.v'...**

**Ah! Bem, eu terminei esse short hoje.**

**A parte do flashback já estava feita a um tempinho, só que não sabia como terminar. Então ontem a noite me veio essa idéia e eu terminei hoje.**

**Não sei se tá dando pra entender, ou se tá legal. Nem corri...**

**Espero que gostem. Comentem tá?**

**Sei que ela tá confusa e tal... Mas fazer o que né? Eu sou confusa, as coisas que escrevo devem seguir o ritmo... não devem!**

**B-joks!**


End file.
